Pyro's Secrets
by Miss Slenderpanties
Summary: The Pyro was an even more confusing enigma of a being than the Spy was; no one had seen it under the mask, no one had heard the clear-as-a-bell voice, only through the muffled gas mask it so proudly seemed to wear. The RED Spy was tired of not knowing what lie beneath the soulless black goggles, he intended to find out, if it was the last thing he would ever do.
1. Chapter I

**Good day to the lot of you. I've finally decided to make a fanfic that borrows a theme from many others; the discovery of what the pyro is. However, I'm taking my own ORIGINAL twist on it. For all you sissies out there, you might not want to read this fic. I have a feeling it might get sexy, as well as getting very violent.**

**Much like me.**

**If I don't ever finish it, shoot me. I don't know where this is going.**

**At all.**

**EDIT: Start reviewing you little dopehounds, else this story ain't going any further than III.**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**

* * *

"YOU FAILED!" Rang the announcer's voice loudly over the RED intercom. The RED team couldn't care less at this point for the automated message, they had fought valiantly and had no reason to be ashamed. The BLUs had won by only one point this time. The aching mercenaries on both sides retreated to their respectfully colored bases, their battle having ceased, they no longer had any reason to fight one another. If it were up to them, the two teams would likely get along quite well, the only thing holding them back was their contracts and their hefty paychecks.

Few enjoyed the heartless slaughter of one another, but in this place, you could do so as violently as you wished without punishment; that is, until respawn shut off for the night. There were some who relished in the fact they could commit such felonies without the threat of being thrown in jail, while others were indifferent to the fact.

Chatter started between few of the skilled mercenaries, mainly from the Scout, whom always felt the need to boast about his skill in the battle. His words began to bubble up in several different conversation, some loud and some nothing but tired murmurs. There were some mercenaries who didn't participate in the conversations. A select three. The Sniper, the Spy, and the Pyro.

Sniper wasn't a very social person; he preferred to keep to himself. Only very rarely did he participate in conversation, and it was likely only so he wouldn't drive himself mad from isolating himself so severely.

The Spy preferred to keep up a mysterious shield so his contributions to conversations wouldn't be something predictable. He chimed in more than the Sniper, often to make witty snaps or prove himself smarter than someone else, but as mentioned previously, the Spy was content to appear as an enigma to his colleagues.

Pyro. The BLU's pyro could be seen often muffling socially to the others, but the RED Pyro was very quiet. It spoke to no one aside from the Medic and the young woman who served as the cook. The Pyro was an even more confusing enigma of a being than the Spy was; no one had seen it under the mask, no one had heard the clear-as-a-bell voice, only through the muffled gas mask it so proudly seemed to wear. The RED Spy was tired of not knowing what lie beneath the soulless black goggles, he intended to find out, if it was the last thing he would ever do. At least, the Spy presumed no one had seen it. He had become suspicious that the Medic had seen it; everyone was required check-ups every so often to make sure they were in peak working condition.

Stormy grey eyes narrowed behind the crimson balaclava, the words of the mercenaries nothing but a blurr to him as he watched the disturbingly suited and seemingly emotionless shell of the pyro, dragging its bloodied fire-axe up the stairs, each step giving a dull 'clunk' that seemed to ring in his ears. He wasn't sure if it was just him not paying attention, but he was sure the other mercenaries had quieted down.

Pyro turned to begin stepping up the other flight of stairs, but the heavy boots halted and the mask seemed to turn directly to him, light reflecting off the black goggles in an eerie manner. The Spy could see a splatter of blood on the rounded edge of Pyro's left goggle, his eyes having shifted to look at it. When he looked back, the Pyro had turned towards the stairs once more, the rhythmic 'bang.. bang… bang..' resuming once more.

His eyes deep in thought, the Spy continued to listen to the Pyro's axe making dull noises up the stairs, even after it had disappeared, his eyes drawing to the lighter flame he had produced, swiftly lighting up a cigarette before being replaced back in an internal pocket of his expensive jacket. His free hand brought the fag to his lips, before both black gloved hands straightened his tie even while he took a long drag of the cigarette. Blowing the smoke out the side of his lips, the Spy cloaked himself when he heard the running of water, the Pyro cleaning its axe at the usual time. He would wait in its room; surely it would unmask itself before it slept.

Silently, the cloaked RED made his way up the stairs and into the Pyro's room. He might have time to snoop around before the Pyro returned. What he found was intriguing to say the least; some of it disturbing. The very first thing he saw was the most disturbing, he had to look at it closer. An old doll, similar in appearance to a Barbie.. mostly. It had been sat on the nightstand, and he couldn't help but shudder at the ghastly appearance.

Marker had been drawn on it in a few places in black, one of the eyes in particular. Said eye was missing all the eyelashes, and the hair was completely ruined. Some of it had been charred at the edges, while other parts of the hair were missing. The clothes had gone too long without even a slight wash, yellowing in some places, fading and tearing in others. One of the hands was gruesomely mauled, and one of the feet was missing. Almost as soon as he had picked it up, the Spy had to put it down and look away.

In a drawer, there were hundreds of black and white photos of the same man, over and over again. No one he recognized; it was none of the mercenaries, and no one related to himself. It made the Spy wonder who it was, and furthermore, why the Pyro had so many pictures of him. In another drawer were needles filled with what appeared to be heroin, accompanied by several bags of marijuana. Pyro was obviously doing some drugs.

He had been about to peek in the wardrobe when Spy heard the water shut off and the Pyro's boots coming in his direction. He moved to the corner of the room, awaiting the appearance of the masked monstrosity. Although cloaked, he pulled a face at the sound Pyro's axe made as it dragged along the floor, getting louder and louder.

When Pyro stepped into the room, his eyes watched carefully, the Spy being sure not to move at all. Pyro's chest heaved, seeming to sigh heavily. The mask turned to the nightstand, where the Pyro laid its axe down gently, giving it a fond pat. Standing in the same place, Pyro scooped up the doll in the rubber gloves, caressing the remaining hare and tilting its head. This doll was set down gently as well, a little pat given on its head.

The Pyro turned on its heel, the doll falling over on its side helplessly with the movement, staring endlessly at the wall. Peering into the hallway for a moment, the Pyro closed the door and locked the three locks on it, giving the doorknob a twist to make sure it worked. A muffled hum came from within the mask, startling the Spy a bit, his eyes wide and intrigued. The clock in the room ticked nearly silently as Pyro's heavy boots moved to the mirror, the masked monstrosity looking at itself.

The Spy was almost giddy with excitement. It was much like a child opening a present at Christmas; he was finally going to discover one of the secrets that might be the bane of his existence. Pyro shifted inside the suit, the arms going limp and body bulging awkwardly a bit as the Pyro obviously moved the arms from the sleeves to fiddle with something in the chest. The sound of a zipper unzipping rang in his ears. What he saw was exactly the opposite of what he was expecting.

She pulled herself out of the suit with a huff, brushing the short strawberry hair from her scarred face. Observing her, the Spy couldn't help to notice that this was not what a woman should like. Many tattoos snaked up her left arm, her right forearm pink with burn scars that ran up to her shoulder and around her back, disappearing into the tank top she wore. Both arms were thicker and likely stronger than his own, barely any fat on her at all. Her hair was too short to be feminine, dark green eyes holding nearly no expression. The scarring on her right shoulder crept up her neck and blossomed onto her jaw.

She seemed flat chested until the Pyro reached under her shirt and tugged on something, giving a breath of relief; she had likely bound her breasts. Even so, the Spy had seen many women with a larger bust than she; but he deemed that on her frame it would look very misplaced. When her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, he noticed a piercing on her tongue; nothing spectacular, simply a stud. As far as piercings went, her ears were not symmetrical. The left had two, and the right had one.

Deeply intrigued by her appearance alone, the Spy began to wonder why a woman of all people had been chosen to fight for RED. He knew not about the BLU pyro's identity, but hers alone was interesting enough. A woman like herself was not found often; in appearance, she wasn't the sexiest woman, but she wasn't terrible looking either. Once you got past all the scars and everything. Her suit was roughly put on a hanger as she slipped back into the boots she had abandoned.

He had to talk to her. He had to get answers. Anything. Everything. Despite his severe case of curiosity, his expression remained neutral. The sound of the RED Spy dropping his cloak was fairly loud, and the Pyro clearly heard it and saw him in her mirror. "So you _are_ a woman." The Frenchman said bluntly. "I knew you'd come here eventually." She smirked, glancing over her shoulder with a pearly grin, her canines fairly sharp. Pyro held an accent that he wasn't familiar with. "I'd been getting awful lonely waiting for you, y'know."

The Spy cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean,_ mademoiselle_?" Her hands shoved into the pockets of her black leggings as she turned with a nonchalant shrug. "I was starting to think you weren't coming. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"I mean no offense _cher_, but you are not exactly zhe type of lady I was expecting." He remarked in return, dipping his head. "Harsh," Pyro tutted, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Do you honestly expect some long-haired chick with giant implants and stick arms to be carrying around a flamethrower and murdering the likes of you all day?" A snort of amusement sounded from him as he took the cigarette from between his lips to blow out some smoke, replacing the fag just as easily.

"I suppose not." The Spy hummed, continuing to look her over, getting more and more intrigued by the minute. "You were not zhe type of woman I was expecting, but perhaps even betteour. You certainly are an intriguing sight." His lips tugged in the faintest of smiles. Spy's eyes had moved up to meet hers as she leaned against the wall. "I assume by your natuere zhat you won't be giving me many of zhe answers I see, _oui_?" He hummed. In response, the Pyro shook her head with a grin. "I enjoy seeing that look in your eyes." She said quietly, almost in seductive fashion as she smirked. "The one you get when someone knows something you don't."


	2. Chapter II

**Another chapter. Probably less quality than the first one, but whatever.**

**I've had writer's block lately, so I'm kinda pushing myself to write this because I've had this idea for AGES, unable to crank it out.**

**So here you go.**

**It's poo.**

**I've cranked out my poo. For you, reader. **

**You're fucked up.**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**

* * *

"I don't know who you are, but you are one _devilish_ woman." Spy growled with a half-hearted smirk. Pyro tapped her chin, sauntering over to him as she though. "Mmmmm, tell you what, hotshot.." She began, stopping inches from him. The Frenchman just now noticed how tall she was. A fair height for a woman. "I'll cut you a deal. Every so often, I'll answer one of your questions." Spy raised an eyebrow, his grey eyes glancing to his cigarette as she took a drag from it, puffing it in his face.

Slightly annoyed, he waved it away and snatched it back, pulling a face. "And what exactly do _you_ get out of zhis?" He prodded, eyeing her up once more. "For every good little deed you do for me, what I ask of you, I will answer one question. However, if I so choose, I can tell you to ask a different question." So now she was playing games with him. A devilish woman indeed. A _challenge_. Oh and how the Spy _loved_ challenges…

"A deal it is, _mon cher._" He purred with a cat-like grin, bowing himself slightly and holding out his hand to shake. Pyro laughed heartily, grabbing his gloved hand harshly and shaking it. Spy made a noise of discomfort at the strong grip, rubbing his hand sorely when she pulled hers away. "What would you have me do first, pray tell?" The Spy hummed, rolling his shoulders.

"Go and tell the little cook to meet me at 9 in the usual." Pyro said firmly, turning. She turned back to him again with a sinister grin. "Oh, one more thing. You tell anyone I don't give permission for you to tell about this whole fiasco, and you and I are gonna have a real good time when respawn cuts out for the day…~" She taunted, dark green eyes glinting mischievously as she glanced towards the freshly cleaned fire-axe. "Got it.." The RED Spy swallowed in return. She wouldn't dare.. not after respawn.. would she?

Her voice startled him from the disturbing thoughts as she spoke. "Alright, hop to it then, lover boy." Her fingers ran up his tie sensually, tugging it down sharply and abruptly when they reached the top. Pyro smiled against his ear, her hot breath tingling through his skin. "Have fun." She whispered, releasing his tie gently and sitting on the bed. Spy cloaked and unlocked the door, slipping out, fairly startled. "_What a woman…_" He breathed, shaking his head lightly in disbelief, a smirk plastered onto his lips.

The female pyro took the chance to lock the three locks on the door, kicking off her boots and running a hand through her hair as she moved to the nightstand. Her tongue ran over her dried lips, her eyes lightning up at the sight of the drugs. Her fingers ghosted across a needle of heroin, picking it up gingerly and holding it up to the light. Her nails tapped the bubbles from the needle as she walked back to the bed, sitting down. The needle pressed into a vein in her left arm expertly, eyes desperately watching the plunger as it pushed down at a steady pace.

Pulling the needle out, Pyro wiped the blood droplets off the entry point, tilting her head back and closing her eyes with a soft groan.

* * *

The question ran through his mind multiple times; what could she possibly want with the cook? What usual? More importantly, what the hell had he been missing? The French Spy grumbled to himself as he decloaked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk to the mess hall. Molly had to be finishing up cleaning by now. With a huff, he shouldered into the mess hall and glanced up, stormy grey eyes looking for the raven-haired woman.

There she was, in front of the sink, cleaning up the dishes happily, humming showtunes. Silently he moved into the kitchen, smirking behind her. "_Bonjour, lapin,"_ He whispered against her ear, pressing a kiss to her jaw. Molly jumped and gasped, dropping a plate onto the floor with a loud shatter. "Don't _DO _that! How many times have I told you?" The young cook scolded, sticking her tongue out. The RED Spy couldn't help but chuckle as she bent down to pick up the pieces.

"My apologies, _cher_." Molly rolled her brown eyes, a light dust of pink appearing on her cheeks out of embarrassment from dropping the plate. "Not in the mood tonight," She grumbled, still apparently peeved at him for spooking her. "You're an ass." "_Merci._" He remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as well with a grin. However, the grin faded. "Unfortunately I'm not here for you zhis time, zhe Pyro requested me to tell you to meet at 9 in zhe usual."

Molly's face paled and she stood up. "Didn't tell you anything else?" She prodded, suddenly severely interested. Spy shook his head. "Nozhing." "… Swear on your life, ass?" Molly raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes. "I'll swear on yours." He offered playfully. The cook scoffed and rolled her eyes again, tossing the broken plate bits in the trash. "Whatever. Mmk. Bye." She said, a hinting tone in her voice that she wanted him to leave as she turned to continue with the dishes.

His gloved hands found her waist, his chin on her shoulder. Molly was a bit more buxom than most women, but she held it well, and didn't seem to be ashamed of any weight whatsoever. Her hands halted in doing the dishes, her head turning slightly to give him a questioning look. "Come see me if you need anyzhing. I know you're going to need somezhing again eventually." The Spy teased in a whisper, kissing the woman's neck before cloaking and making his leave.

"Pfsh… Ass…" Molly murmured, continuing her work.

* * *

Spy knocked on Pyro's door. He was going to get some answers now. But.. what question would he ask? He heard someone shift inside, and the locks came undone. How she knew it was him, was probably quite obvious. _No one_ knocked on Pyro's door. The door opened, closing as quickly as it had. The very first thing the Spy noticed, was the empty needle on the nightstand. Right next to the doll. He shuddered.

.. Yes, that would be his question. Probably not a wise first question, but he was dying to know. Surely she'd have him do other mundane tasks for her, would she not? "That's a good little Spy. I didn't expect you'd take so long, though. So, what's your question then, sugar?" Pyro asked, sauntering past him and dropping onto the bed.

He lit a cigarette, gesturing silently towards the doll. Once the fag was between his lips and he had breathed some smoke out, he spoke. "Zhe doll. Why is it zhat way? I presume it is yours." The Frenchman took note of how as soon as he had exhaled the smoke, she inhaled it gently. Obviously she enjoyed the smell of smoke; that wasn't too hard to figure out, considering she was a Pyromaniac.

"Tatters?" Pyro questioned, glancing to the doll in question. An odd name for a girl's doll. She leaned back on her palms and smirked lightly. "I learned that a girl's dolls tend to be what she imagines herself as. Most girls take good care of their dolls; brush their hair, put pretty little clothes on them. But not Tatters." His eyes shifted to the lifeless Tatters. Shifting away quickly at the sight. Another question popped up. "Why?" He asked.

Pyro's eyes glinted. Another question. "Give Tatters a kiss," She cooed, smiling softly. The Spy raised an eyebrow. She was 100% serious. Raising both his eyebrows, he moved over to the doll and picked it up, glancing back to Pyro. She nodded her head, edging him on. Still looking at her, the Spy gave the doll a small peck and placed it back down.

"Tatters is a very old doll. I keep her around because she reminds me of my greatest success in life." Pyro answered, shifting onto her side and propping her elbow up. "What success?" The Spy continued to prod. This woman was just full of different hidden paths, wasn't she? Pyro shook her head. "Ask me something else." He wanted to pull a face of disappointment, but Spy kept his composure. "Why must I ask a different question?"

"That was a waste of a question, honeydew." Pyro teased, jerking her head at his tie. "Give me your tie first." The Spy glanced down at his tie, back up to her, raising an eyebrow. "What am I doing, some sort of striptease?" He scoffed, loosening the tie. "Ah ah ah, one question at a time, now~" Pyro chimed, grasping one of his hands and stopping him from taking off his tie. His gaze was one of questioning, pondering her actions as she raised herself up, moving inches away from him to take off his tie herself.

Her dark green eyes were cast downward, focusing on the dark tie around his neck. Spy brushed some hair from her face, getting her to glance up momentarily, before back down. "You are quite zhe attractive woman." He said under his breath, listening to the ticking of the clock. From his position, he could see the Pyro's lips twitch upward, a momentarily distant look in her eyes before she looked at him. "Flattery isn't going to get you an extra question." She whispered back, slowly pulling the tie from his neck and shifting her hand backwards ever so slightly to set it on the bed.

It was silent for a few moments, his eyes caught in hers; it definitely wasn't her eyes caught in his. "..So why must I ask a different question..?" He finally murmured, his gaze shifting. Spy couldn't look at this woman like that any longer. "Big answers need big…" She paused, her gaze drifting downward. Her lips twitched at their corners and she looked up again, wetting her lips. ".. tasks.. and I don't have any on my mind right now.."

Pyro's dark eyes glanced to the clock, and abruptly the warmth of her body was torn from his. Damn. This woman was nearly as sly as he was. Clearing his throat, the Spy moved to retrieve his tie as she began unlocking the door. "Ah ah ah, leave the tie." The Spy looked up to her, relishing in the way her dark green eyes looked over her shoulder at him. "I need that." He cocked an eyebrow, shifting the cig in his mouth to his other side. He pushed his hands into his pockets and moved next to the door, sparing a glance at the clock; reading 8:45.

Pyro's lips curled into a smirk as he cloaked and seemingly left the room. However, he had not. When the door was closing, he slipped back in, hiding in the shadow of the wardrobe. Pyro's smirk fell to a neutral expression as she moved to the mirror, tousling her hair a bit. She moved about rather quickly. Tatters was shoved under the bed heartlessly, the used needle tossed and buried in the trash. Slides were taken out from under her bed and slipped over the stashed drugs in the nightstand and over the pictures in the dresser.

She glanced around the room, making sure everything looked spiffy, before sitting on the bed and looking over _his _tie. "So many things I could do with you…" Pyro murmured to herself, her lip catching under her teeth. Her eyes did a double-take to the corner where he was standing. The RED Spy's breath hitched silently, thinking she had seen him. However, when she moved over to him, she simply grabbed her axe and shoved it roughly under the bed. This made him even more curious; she was rarely ever rough with her axe.

RED's Pyro perked up when she heard a bird-like whistle come from outside. She opened her window, peering down and grinning. Her expression turned thoughtful as she looked around for something, snatching up the Spy's tie and holding it out, leaning out the window as much as she could. 9 o'clock. Within moments, the Spy's curiosity peaked even further when the Pyro pulled none other than Molly in through the window, her strong hands gripping the cook's waist and hoisting her off the windowsill. _His _tie was discarded onto the bed, and he silently fumed at the slight tear in the fabric.

However, the anger was quickly forgotten, his eyes widening like a deer in the headlights as he witnessed something he'd never seen before, and would die to see again. RED's _female_ Pyro, commencing in a _tongue tango_ with the _Molly_ that _he_ had _slept with_ time and time again.

* * *

**Fuck your yaoi, have some yuri.**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**


	3. Chapter III

**Hello hello hello my beautifully horse-faced dickmoneys!**

**Some questions for you.**

**Is Spy in for a good time?**

**Is Spy in for a bad time?**

**Will Spy find out why she's seeing Molly?**

**And will I ever get the children in my basement to stop screaming for their parents and just shut up and give me their internal organs?**

**The world may never know.**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**

* * *

Spy swallowed, glancing to the door. It would only be the right thing to do to walk out of here now. But if he opened the door, surely it would make some noise; Pyro would have his head. His gloved fingers ran over his neck reminiscently with a frown. He decided to sit down in the corner; surely this couldn't be very long. Maybe they were relatives..?

"Get your clothes off." Pyro growled, pulling away from Molly's lips. _Definitely_ not relatives. Molly smiled happily and licked her lips, Pyro doing the same. The young cook nodded as Pyro closed the window and the blinds. Molly crossed her arms and grabbed the edge of her shirt, pulling it upwards and tossing it to the floor, shuddering slightly at the cool air that met her skin.

The raven-haired young woman shimmied out of her pants, kicking them off too, standing and rubbing her arm. Pyro grinned and looked her up and down, clearly enjoying what she saw. Her hands grabbed Molly's ass, causing the young cook to hitch her breath, and the Pyro hiked the smaller woman up with a bounce.

Almost instinctively, Molly wrapped her legs around the other woman's clothed hips, and Spy couldn't help but note that he was impressed that the Pyro could hold her weight with barely any effort. In fact he might've been a little jealous; he certainly didn't have the strength to hold Molly in such a fashion. RED's Pyro's assault continued with the rough kissing of Molly's neck as her arms wrapped around the scarred neck of the stronger woman.

"Aauha—d—do you smell smoke..?" Molly whispered hoarsely, biting her lip and closing her brown eyes with a light shiver. "Mmggghhh, that's probably just me. Now shut up and enjoy.." Pyro rumbled against her neck, causing Molly to give a giddy grin and a shudder. "I love when you talk to me like t-that.." She purred softly, giving a soft yelp, pulling back. Pyro licked her slightly bloodied lips with a devilish grin. "My apologies, little rabbit mine. You're just so delicious…" She purred lowly, continuing her assault on the woman's chest.

Molly raised a hand to bite the side of her finger lightly, her other hand tangled in the short strawberry hair of the Pyro, earning a lustful growl. The cook's expression turned to that of disappointment when the Pyro pulled back, setting her down on the floor. _His _tie. She snatched up _his_ tie. The Spy shifted and swallowed again with wide eyes as his tie was wrapped tightly around the buxom woman's neck, tugged sharply as the Pyro's forest green eyes almost glared down.

"_Say it._ Say it, little rabbit mine." Pyro encouraged roughly. It was too quiet when she said it, the Spy couldn't hear what Molly said, but he could see her mouth move to whisper 'please'. "Louder." Pyro rumbled. He didn't know how to feel; he had never before seen a woman acting so rough. "Please!" Molly begged, louder. "Good… I'd tell you to be even louder, but we both know that won't end well…" Pyro purred, smirking and giving the younger woman a stroke on the cheek.

His tie loosened off her neck and was discarded, Molly smiling lightly and rubbing her neck. She gave a squeak when Pyro roughly pulled her up onto the bed and straddled her midsection. It was at this time that both women stripped themselves further, until their skin was bare. His attention was momentarily turned to the burn scars he had seen running down the Pyro's right shoulder and had usually disappeared into her shirt.

Now he could see that the burn mark looped around diagonally onto her hip. Unfortunately, Spy couldn't get a look at the front of her body from his position. His cigarette was long forgotten and burned out at this point, and he contemplated moving, but decided it would probably worsen the growing problem that tightened his pants.

Pyro had leaned down onto Molly's body, and (curse him for not moving when he had the chance) he could see the strong hands of the mercenary moving to creep under the sheets. The sounds of pleasure Molly created were exquisite, but faded away when the Pyro stopped, tilting her head at Molly. He could only presume by the sound of her voice, she was grinning with that Cheshire grin again.

"I'm not going to continue until you say my name, sweet little rabbit mine." Pyro seemed to whisper. "Mnh.. Dino, p—please don't stop.." Molly whimpered, her body visibly lifting to kiss at the Pyro's jawline. "Please, Dino..?" Pyro's head turned slightly, and he could see a bit of her face, and that clear as day devil grin.

"_Om__du __insisterar__, __lilla __kanin __gruvan_~" The young cook groaned and shuddered, Pyro shoving her chest back down and resuming her previous actions. Her pleasured moans and whins once more filled the room, however, something.. Dino ..? did garnered a high yelp from Molly, and Pyro stopped. "You can't be so loud, _liten kanin_. Someone might hear you. We must fix that..."

"I won't do it again, Deen. I promise." Molly panted, swallowing. Pyro smiled and shook her head. "We both know it will." Dino insisted, looking around. "Aha. Mmh, I knew you'd be good fun." She purred, leaning over to grab Spy's discarded tie. The tie was wrapped around the cook's head, the thickest part in her mouth to stifle her sounds. "Rhh yhh shrh?" Molly muffled, sounding slightly anxious. "Would I ever lie to you, _min kanin_?"

* * *

If he was able to be seen, the Spy looked like a deer caught in the headlights as both women came down from their third throws of pleasure. "_Du är__en__härlig liten__fan__, __min söta__kanin_." Pyro panted, grinning with a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Hhhh~ Sthhp thhkhng lhhk thh..." Molly shuddered, panting as well as Dino lowered the buxom woman's leg from her shoulder. "_Vad_? Could you repeat that for me?" The stronger woman chuckled, discarding the Spy's tie behind her.

"I told you to stop talking like that." The raven-haired young cook sighed, content with herself, "God, you're the best person I have ever had the pleasure to have sex with.." She huffed, closing her eyes as the Pyro slid off from the top of her and joined her under the sheets. Molly shimmied closer to Dino, resting her head on the mercenary's chest.

The RED Spy couldn't help the glare that escaped his stormy eyes. She'd never said such a thing to _him_. Dino wrapped an arm around the shorter woman with a smirk, glancing at the clock. "I tend to have that effect. Lots of practice, _min kanin_. We have a few hours to kill. Get some sleep."

With a look glancing up to her, Molly nodded and shifted herself to kiss Pyro on the lips gently, before shimmying back down and closing her eyes, content with resting on Dino's chest. Pyro was content with just listening to the clock tick as the younger woman drifted to sleep, exhausted from the night's events. Eerily enough, Pyro simply smirked at the corner the Spy was hiding in, unnerving him slightly.

After a long silence, Dino finally spoke, albeit a soft tone he hadn't yet heard; as to not disturb Molly. "You can have your tie back now." Dark green eyes shifted to the discarded and heavily used fabric on the floor, giving her head a bit of a jerk to gesture to it, before looking back at his spot. His cover had obviously been blown somehow, and he shamefully decloaked himself. Dino chuckled as her eyes caught sight of his pants, before they locked with his again.

"I see you enjoyed my little display, _Franska __råttan__._" She teased quietly, petting Molly's raven hair."'ow did you know I was here?" Spy demanded, glaring. Using her free hand, Dino glared darkly and held a finger to her lips. "Lower your voice, _spöke __råtta. _I'm not an idiot. I didn't know until _min söta __kanin_ remarked of smoke. I may be a Pyro, but my room never smells like smoke."

Of course. He'd forgotten about his cigarette. Curse that woman. "What _I_ want to know is why you stayed." Pyro questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. The Frenchman silently thanked the fact that Molly was resting; if she hadn't been there, Dino likely would've torn him to shreds. "If I answer _your_ question, does zhat mean I may have my own?" The Spy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not playing games right now, _lilla råttan._"

The smirk on his face couldn't be helped; now _he_ was the one who had _her_ by the neck. "Wipe that grin off your face before I come over there and do it for you." Dino growled, starting to slowly shift herself to not wake Molly. "Zhat would be quite un-ladylike," Spy taunted lightly. "The only one trying to be a lady here is you, hotlips," Pyro countered, bumping her eyebrows playfully. "Jacket. Give it to me." She said.

The Spy raised an eyebrow. First the tie, now the jacket. "Why?" "Just give it to me before I kick your dick in." Oh. Okay. There goes the jacket. Dino tugged on the jacket and buttoned it, before slipping out of the bed, striding over to him quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at Molly, making sure she hadn't woken. Not a stir.

Her hands in _his_ pockets, she looked back up at him, clearly not amused. "_Hotlips_?" The Spy snorted. "_Ät __en __groda __kuk__, __groda __mannen__._" Dino grumbled, "You get one question." The RED Spy nodded, shoving his hands in his pant pockets as he thought. "Why would a woman of all people be chosen for RED?" Dino's lips twitched in a dark grin, reminiscing. "RED got me out of the penetentiary," Pyro responded. His eyebrows rose in response.

Out of all the mercenaries and all the files he'd read on them, she was the only one to ever be in a prison. "Now, why did you stay, _groda mannen_?" Dino said sharply, jarring him from his thoughts. "I was going to follow you to see why you were meeting zhe cook." The Spy murmured, keeping his voice down as he gestured to the woman sleeping soundly in bed. Pyro glanced over her shoulder at the raven-haired young woman, nodding slightly.

Turning back to the Spy, she narrowed her dark eyes. "You should go take care of your problem. Unless you want me to do that for you, _Franska __råttan__._" She hummed, smirking. The Spy smirked in return, wrapping an arm around her lower back and pulling her close. He managed to get a good look down the jacket she had borrowed, noting that the scarring was fairly blotched on her stomach and went down only slightly onto her left thigh. "Let me ask you something, kitten," Dino began, lowering her voice. She pressed her forehead to his own, her breath hot on his lips, hers ghosting over his.

"Do you like being so close to me?" "_Oui_." Spy responded, lowering his eyelids when her lips brushed against his. The expression was lost when she moved back over to the bed, sitting on her knees on the floor next to it. Dino tilted her head with a seductive smile, beckoning him closer. The RED Spy wet his lips and strode closer, looking down at her. Her eyes were ravishing at this angle.

Dino's tongue ran over her upper lip, her fingers tiptoeing along the floor closer to the bed. Once underneath, she grasped her axe and dragged it out with a crooked look. "Do you still want me to take care of that for you?" She whispered sensually as the Spy frowned and swallowed. "Um.. n—no zhank you, _mademoiselle_..." He stammered.

"Get out of my room." Dino said darkly as she stood, hiking the axe over her shoulder. The Spy darted over to the locks on the door as she sauntered over to him, unlocking them and darting swiftly out the door, closing it behind him as quietly (but as quickly) as he could. Grinning, Pyro shouldered the axe so the blade rest on the floor, slowly locking the locks again.

"_Slå __en, __du __Franska __råttan__._"

* * *

**For your information, it's pronounced DEE-NOH. Not DIE-NOH.**

**In case you were wondering, that's **_**Swedish**_**.**

**EDIT: I'm not continuing this until I get more reviews.**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**


	4. Chapter IIII

**Okay sooo I'm gonna write more. Please start suggesting me ideas or something because I'm beginning to run out.**

**Forgive my writing of the battlefield scene because fuck it all, I'm not that great at writing that.**

**As for refreshments, I've come up with a delicious sports drink made from baby tears, orphan tears, and butthurt artists/writers' tears. Just 300$ for a lifetime supply~**

**Get yours now, before the factory runs out of tears!**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**

* * *

Dino glanced up from polishing her axe when a letter slipped under her door, a 'confidential' stamp on the front. Molly had long gone, since by now the mercenaries were starting to get up and get ready for battle. The Pyro had only gotten a few hours of sleep in, but as soon as she woke up she had injected herself again to give her a kick and it would probably last her most of the battle.

Her axe was set down, hands shoved in her pockets as she stood, the heavy fire-resistant boots clunking on the floor as she walked. Popping a squat, the Swedish woman picked up the letter and tore it open, forest green eyes roaming over the letter; written in English. From the Administrator. As she continued to read, a sinister grin grew on her lips. The letter was crumpled in one hand and tossed into the bin with a dark chuckle.

Her foot reached under the bed and slid out an empty duffel bag; and Dino began filling it with various things, one of which was one of the photos in her drawer. Once filled, she zipped it up and tossed it over to the window to wait. Upon hearing shuffling outside the door in the hallway, the Pyro hummed and pulled on her mask and suit, dragging her axe off the bed and resting it on her shoulder.

Three locks came unlocked, the Pyro stepped out, and the door closed again. The black mask looked to the left and to the right. Soldier was already halfway down the stairs with his gear on, chatting with the Demoman, and the Engineer's door was open; probably already down in the workshop. Her attention however was to the Spy's door. With a muffled sound, Dino moved over to it and gave it a rough kick, grinning when she heard his body hit the floor.

As far as she knew, Spy enjoyed sleeping as long as he could, and hated to be up at this hour. Much like Scout, who was no doubt still fast asleep. Tilting her head, she could hear him grumbling inside and murmuring that he'd be there in a moment. Placing a gloved rubber hand against her hip and cocking it, Dino began tapping her foot.

Within a few more moments, the Frenchman had opened the door, clad in nothing but his balaclava, his gloves, pants, and a belt he was adjusting. "What?" He snapped angrily. Dino's rubber glove found its way onto his chest, shoving him back roughly to allow her to step in, shutting the door loudly. The same hand then drew to the bottom of her mask, pulling it up roughly and tossing it to the table to her left. She noticed how obnoxiously expensive his room was as soon as she really looked around, and scowled slightly, before shaking her head and remembering what she had come for. "After ceasefire, I need your help, _groda_."

The Spy raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. "And what exactly do you need _me_ for?" he scoffed. Her eyes narrowed at him, and he wasn't very fond of the way they did so. "Behind the base at 7; no sooner, no later." The Pyro growled, snatching up her mask and putting it back on, rolling her shoulders a bit. "_Dhhm bhh lhh." _She muffled angrily. "I.. won't.." Spy said, his voice trailing off as she left, stormy eyes watching the firebug the entire way out.

"Mm… _Que veut-elle de moi..?" _ The Frenchman murmured to himself, fishing in his pocket for a smoke, lighting it up quickly when he did. Puffing out smoke, he pondered for a moment, before shaking his head and letting the cigarette hang between his lips as he moved to get dressed for the day's battle.

* * *

The alarm sounded and the gates rose, the mercenaries charging out for their battle, more determined today to win. It was a fairly equal match; the REDs would win some, and the BLUs would win some. But the RED pyro wasn't focused on fighting today; not at all. She had better things to think about, more important things. Things such as the BLU's own Spy.

The intel room was guarded by their Engineer and his sentry, the strumming of his guitar resounding through some of the walls on base. The sentry's beeping like a metronome, keeping the Engineer's tune in line. Dino's mind was a haze, having smoked a joint before leaving for battle, and she hadn't been aware she was swaying back and forth to the tune. The only thing she could really focus on was what she had to do.

She wasn't in the intel room; no, she would be easily spotted and killed there. The Pyromaniac waited behind a set of crates in the hallway, waiting for the Engineer and his contraptions to be taken down by the enemy Spy. He was bound to come. He always did. It was too predictable. The Engineer of course had no problem with it, because the Spy usually didn't succeed in bringing the intel back to his own base anyway, and the Engineer could just rack up his kills.

.. And.. there it was. The sound of the sentry failing, the Engineer stopping his playing and getting his wrench out to try and fix it, and then the sound of him getting stabbed in the back. "_The enemy has taken our intelligence!" _Resounded around the base. Well, now was her time. Dino stood and stretched in her spot, lazily walking over to the corner and waiting for the Spy to come running out.

As soon as he did, her arm fired out and grasped the back of his jacket, stopping him in his tracks with a surprised cough. "_Hhlhh swhhthh."_ The pyro muffled, tilting her head. "_Bonjour, monstre." _The Spy greeted back with an adjustment of his tie. Dino gave a muffled chuckle. Thinking quickly, the Spy launched his foot at her crotch in an attempt to kick her in the dick; if she had one, of course.

You can imagine his surprise when Dino barely even flinched, not letting him go in the slightest. His expression became quizzical and he tried again. "_Quoi..?_" He questioned. The Pyro let him go, shaking her head and bringing a gloved finger to the ventilation of the gas mask. The rubber glove grasped the black gloved hand of the BLU almost harshly, pulling him behind the stack of crates as she pulled her mask up to expose her dark lips with a grin.

"Hi.." She breathed, attempting to sound like a shy girl. The BLU glanced around the crates for a moment, clearing his throat. "Ehm.. _Bonjour, mademoiselle._" "Eheh… um.. hi.." Dino giggled again, before continuing. "I um.. can't show you my face.. since.. y'know, we're supposed to be fighting.. I um.. _had_ to let you know." She lied, smiling softly and looking down a bit. The BLU smiled and tipped her chin up, his eyes on her lips. "Quite alright, _lapin._" He hummed, tilting his head.

"You just.. y'know.. seem like such a.. haah.. um.. wonderful man.. I had to meet you more formally.." Dino rolled her hidden eyes at her words, and cursed herself for not being able to provoke a blush in her cheeks like some women easily could. "Well I cannot argue wizh you zhere, _mon lapin._" The enemy purred, bringing himself close to her. Dino looked about, pretending to hear footsteps. "I think I hear Engie coming back.. um.. I—I—have to see you again; t—tonight?" She squeaked, trying not to smirk at her acting.

"Anyzhing you wish, my sweet." The BLU said, lowering his voice to a whisper. Dino smiled, still trying not to smirk at his stupidity. No wonder. "O—okay.. um.. behind RED base at 6:30?" All going according to plan so far. Dino had nearly forgotten what time she had set though, due to her hazy mind. Her eyes looking through the black goggles, Dino could swear his suit was changing colors from blue to purple, to red, then to orange. "It is done." The Spy smirked, pecking her lips and cloaking, heading off.

Ducking down behind the crates, Dino scowled and rubbed at her lips with the back of her glove before pulling on her mask again, muffling to herself. Now she could head out to battle. Giving a lopsided grin, Dino gripped her flamethrower and trudged out to set things aflame.

* * *

This time RED had won; it wasn't too much cause for celebration since it _did_ occasionally happen. The team lingered in the mess hall for dinner, but Dino had more important business to deal with. Immediately after the battle had ended, she had turned on her heel and walked briskly back inside, up the stairs, and into her room. The woman could already hear that voice starting to murmur in her mind, almost as if right next to her, but echoing as if it was far away.

She had little time to prepare herself. The Pyro practically tore the suit off her body once in her room, darting towards the dresser and fumbling with a needle with shaky hands, practically jabbing it into her arm and sighing as the voice began to subside. How the Nazi doctor had gotten his hands on Heroin she'd never know, but all the things she'd done to get it were worth it. Every last drop of it.

Forest green eyes caught on the bag of marijuana, and Dino had to remind herself she needed to keep her mind clear. The needle in her arm was nearly forgotten in her thoughts, but the mercenary caught herself before she could hurt herself. Her eyes roamed to the clock. She had maybe 10 minutes tops. That was plenty of time.

Pushing the empty needle onto the nightstand, the Swedish 'con stood and donned her fire-resistant suit once more. Her boots clunked against the flooring as she moved over the door, clicking the three locks open to make sure she could get back in. The full duffel bag by the window was thrown out of said window, landing with an audible _pomf_ on the ground. Second to follow was the Pyro's fire-axe, clattering to the dusty ground beneath. Last was the pyro herself, dropping loudly and nearly stumbling from the fall.

After dusting herself off, the Pyro glanced towards the setting sun. A sinister grin emerged from beneath the black gas mask at the symbolism, before the unseen cheshire smile disappeared as she began to set herself up for her little 'date'. The duffel bag and fire-axe were hidden behind some brush, and she sat against the wall, giving muffled hums to herself to soothe the animalistic feeling clouding up inside her.

The sun was nearly set, the orange-pink glow reflecting off the emotionless black goggles of the Swedish Pyro. Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of crunching footsteps to her left, and she swallowed, her eyes twitching. He was early. _It's okay. I can make due.._ she had to remind herself, clenching her fists. As expected, the BLU Spy appeared around the corner, giving a smile at the sight of the Pyro.

"_Bonjour, ma bichette."_ He purred, drawing closer as the RED stood and faced him. "Let us remove zhat dreadful mask of yours, _oui_?" She frowned, though he couldn't see it. It wasn't 'dreadful'. She loved it. Nontheless, she tilted her head down and slipped it off, along with her gloves, allowing herself to ruffle the short strawberry hair.

Dino faked a shy smile, scuffing a boot and looking to the side. "Um.. hi.." She murmured, glancing up at him momentarily. A gloved hand caressed her cheek lovingly. This was the part she hated; having to feign enjoying such touches by a man when she honestly didn't. "You 'ave a lovely face in zhe sunset, _bichette_." Dino didn't know what it meant, but she didn't like it.

Fighting a glare, she smiled lightly at him and brushed some of the light hair from her pale face. "Hah.. um.. thanks.. so um.." Her eyes widened at the sudden grip around her waist pulling her against his body. "Oh um—o—okay.. hah.." She started, before once more being interrupted; this time by the enemy's lips against her own. Her hands immediately pressed hard against his chest, wanting to push him away. But that wasn't what she was here for, and instead she was forced to wait it out, gripping the lapels of his suit.

The demanding tone in the BLU's voice as he rumbled in her ear for her to remove her suit was clear that he had no intention to charm her any further, this was out of lust. Dino thought for a moment, and her lips twitched, fighting the smirk that was growing. The arms of her rubber suit loosened, and she unzipped the zipper from the inside, stepping from the suit.

It was not at all what the BLU had in mind. He scowled at her. She knew that expression all too well. Giving an animalistic growl, the Swedish woman shoved the BLU down roughly, no longer attempting to hold back her _own_ desires. The French curses and snarls were ignored, the woman straddling his waist and quickly grabbing the duffel bag, unzipping it and pulling out a roll of duct tape.

"What's the matter, loverboy? _Am I not pretty enough for you_?" She chuckled darkly, a sinister gleam in her eyes as she tugged at the tape.

* * *

**.. Girl power. BI  
**

**Furthermore, I'm not continuing 'til I get 15 total reviews. So get reviewin'.  
**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**


	5. Chapter V

**DISCLAIMER: Under no circumstances do I find any of the acts mentioned or committed in this chapter acceptable.**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**

* * *

The Pyro glanced down at her handiwork with a sinister grin. Dino had effectively used the duct tape to restrain the BLU, taping him at the ankles and knees, as well as one over the mouth. However, she had left his hands free for now. "Now then." She hummed, grabbing his wrists rather harshly and placing them on her chest with a crooked smile as she tilted her head. The tugging on the man's end was ignored as she guided them slowly down her body.

"What's the matter? Just a minute ago you wanted to touch me…" Dino murmured, her eyes half-lidding and looking down in an almost shy manner. The Spy's angered and sharp glare was completely disregarded, the muffling against the piece of tape droned out. Her lips twitched into a smile, the colors of the setting sun creating an eerie glow upon them.

"You know… papa used to touch me like you want to touch me…" The Swedish woman noted. The BLU's brows knit and the expression in his eyes was one of disgust. Her grin grew. "Aren't I a pretty girl? I must be. When mother passed, papa became very distraught. He would always tell me how pretty I was… and he would touch me. I would ask him, 'Papa, why do you touch me like mother?' and papa would tell me 'You are very pretty, Dino. Mother was very pretty.' Then it started to grow into something else."

In a moment the Spy's hands were restrained by the tape, and Dino gave him a genuine smile, and she continued her tale and started unbuttoning his jacket. "One day, papa's pants looked strange after I had been playing with my toys. I asked him, 'Papa, why are your pants funny?' and he told me, 'Because I love you.' And took me into the other room, and violated me; he saw nothing wrong, even as I cried. He would wipe the tears and keep telling me that he loved me."

The BLU was clearly becoming disturbed by Dino's tale, and squirmed as she removed his jacket and began working on his shirt. "Couple more years of that, and I started acting funny. I became fascinated with fire, and I made my first flamethrower. A lighter and some air freshener; it wasn't much, but the birds and creatures I used to play with started to hate me. That's when I discovered my love for killing…" The Swedish woman continued, her voice trailing off. She smiled and pushed his shirt to the side, stroking his face lovingly. "Not much longer, _kärlek._"

Her stomach rumbled slightly and she giggled as she stood. "I skipped dinner to come see you. I'm awful hungry..." Dino gripped her axe and flashed him a dark smirk. "You know what I haven't tried yet? _FROGS LEGS._" With a quick swing, the axe smashed through one of the BLU's legs with a sickening crack, a high velocity splatter of blood getting on her clothes. The RED ignored his muffled cry of pain, tugging on the axe with a grunt. "Fuck, it's stuck." She hissed, glaring at his calf. Still holding the handle of the axe, the woman gave the leg a rough kick just above the axe and pulled it out with another gruesome crunch.

"Sorry about that. Won't happen again!" She chimed with a giggle, tossing the axe to the side and hardly paying attention to his groaning as she reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a thick needle. "Just need some marrow from here, _kärlek_. Anyway, when I grew older and realized what my father was doing.." The psychopath continued her story as she plunged the needle into the bloody wound, pulling the plunger out slowly with a bit of effort. "I made a plan. On April 4th of 1944, I realized that the numbers came together. 4/4/44, I took my flamethrower and murdered my father. 's where my scars came from; I gave him a hug as he burned, whispering into his ear... I love you papa."

"Ah, there we are. Perfect." Dino noted with a smile, pulling the needle out and putting it back in the bag with a short giggle, looking at the paling face of the BLU. "I'm not the best surgeon, so you'll have to forgive me for my mistakes." With a shrug, she straddled him again and pulled various tools from the duffel bag. First was a scalpel. She placed it against his chest and slowly cut a Y shape into it. The Pyro used three pliers to peel the skin and muscle back, ignoring the sounds of pain emulating from the BLU.

She was silent for a while, before she smiled and chuckled, murmuring a few words as she tilted her head. "You would look prettier if you stayed still."

Dark green eyes surveyed around and she grabbed a vial, gathering up some of his blood before screwing it shut. Dino used a tool to pry his ribcage apart, looking inside, fascinated. With a childish giggle, the Swedish psycopath made eye contact with him and dabbed at some of the blood with sponges so he wouldn't bleed out too quickly.

The next tool was some sort of mechanical bone-saw, and she revved it twice. The tool was used to cut off parts of the ribs on his left side; clearly making an area for the heart. With that, she finished using the tool, pulling her axe a bit closer and straddling his waist.

Watching his heart pump for a moment, she flashed him a light smile and gingerly touched the respawn mechanism attached to it, before pulling it off, causing his chest to feel tighter as his heart began to bleed out. The pyro slowly stood, gripping her axe and offering an uncaring smile, clearly not concerned in the slightest.

"If there is a god, I guess I won't be seeing you in heaven. I'm going straight down, if it exists."She chimed playfully, before swinging the axe into his face with a great amount of effort, blood spattering all over her clothes as she heard the crack and squelch of his skull caving in, almost in perfect time with the disappearance of the sun.

* * *

**I made this extremely short because I just wanted to play out this scene in one chapter. It was a little shorter than I thought it would be so, deal.**

**~ Miss Trendy Slenderpanties**


End file.
